What I Got
by Paix et Adore
Summary: When Dylan gets dissed by Massie, she runs to the bathroom and makes a shocking discovery. What if the person you've always looked up to seemed to be nothing but a stuck-up jerk? Told in Dylan's POV. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Clique **

**This is a one-shot about Dylan. This takes place in the bathroom after Massie disses her in "PS I Loathe You". **

**BTW: If you haven't read it, it spoils a little part of the book for you. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :) **

"You know I'd think he liked you, if he was in to that sort of thing." Massie giggled into her palm as we walked to her car. She walked lightly on her feet and smiled like and angel. Too bad she was quite the oppposite.

My heart sped up as I asked, "What sort of thing?" I quickly looked behind me, making sure no one was behind us, even though me and Massie had just had detention with Derrick. All the students were gone, and we had just watched Derrick leave. But, still, if _anyone_ were to hear the dissing she was probably about to get, she was over.

"A triple B," she answered innocently. She twirled her purple hair streak around her finger and smirked at me. Dylan knew, from the tone the Alpha had used in the first sentence, that a "triple B" was nothing good.

"What's a triple B?" I asked, my voice breaking at the end.

"You know," she said, still smirking, " a big-boned-beta."

My wide green eyes turned to glaring slits in about two seconds. My hands were shaking so bad, I was scared I was going to hit her. If I would have, I probably wouldn't have regretted it.

But then, a pigeon decided that I was the perfect target for his relievement. So, I got blasted with fly-a-reah, and used that excuse to run to the bathroom to cry. I hoped Massie wouldn't follow. As I washed out my fiery red hair, I let the tears fall, along with my hope that me and Derrick will _ever _last as a couple. Massie would never let that happen.

I ripped out some paper towels from the dispenser and dried my hair rapidly. I looked at myself in the mirror and, truthfully, I didn't see what the big deal was with Massie. She wasn't _nearly _as pretty as Alicia. She was even _close _to the sweetness of Claire. She couldn't even look at a soccer ball without worrying about her hair or her makeup getting all messed up. Kristen was the only one who could actually play _any _sport. But, what did I have that trumped Massie? Maybe the better question was, what did _Massie _have that _I _didn't have? I mean c'mon! She may be skinner than I am, but she was a whole heck-of-alot brattier than I was! I was the funny one, the one that always broke the tension with a nacho-burp. But what did _Massie _have? Yes, she was confident, but so was everyone else. Was cockiness a good trait? Vain-ness? What qualites made her likeable?

And then it hit me like a lightning bolt. Guys were so over the whole rich, snobby girls. I mean sure, all of us were rich, excluding Claire and Kristen, but all of us, besides Massie, were all pretty much nice. I guess that's why everyone in the Pretty Commitee had someone besides Massie. I mean, sure, she liked Dempsey, but I could tell that he really didn't like her. I had Derrick (secretly), Claire had Cam, Alicia had Josh, and Kristen had Dune. All of us had _some _redeeming quality that had lured them in. So, I guess if Massie wanted a guy_, _she was going to have to find one as rotton and stuck-up as her. Pretty bad that I wouldn't even put my worst enemy with Massie. I wouldn't want to leave them in a life of pure torture.

I grinned at my reflection one more time, feeling as great as ever. As I walked out of the school toward Massie's waiting Range Rover, I could have swore I saw a beautiful blond boy looking at me behind some green ray-bans, grinning at me. I grinned back, knowing that even Massie Block wasn't going to ruin anything with Derrick.

Anything.

**I love Dylan to death! She is so funny and so awesome that I just HAD to write something about her. So please if you love/hate it please read and review!! **

**~Paix et Adore**


End file.
